


Epilogue

by ShaneDarkwin



Series: Love & Sacrifice [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneDarkwin/pseuds/ShaneDarkwin
Summary: Padmé's ruminations but make it sapphic. Basically it's all angst, kinda hurt and very little comfort.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: Love & Sacrifice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> i fell in love with the special relationship these two have when i read "Queen's Shadow" by E.K. Johnston and i greatly recommend it to anyone who hasn't read it yet. they're one of a kind. 
> 
> you're welcome to read part one but it's not really needed for context if you're just here for the angst.

Quiet had returned to her home once more. Only the two of them remained, quickly having settled back into the familiar tranquility they had always shared whenever they were alone. Sabé's head was resting in her lap, providing a reassuring weight that anchored her in reality when her thoughts threatened to whisk her away, down that all too familiar, all too dark path they often took her these days. Her hair was like silk to her fingers' touch and Padmé felt herself reminded of the days it had been just them, sharing rare, affectionate moments such as this one when they knew themselves to be alone. A privilege it had been then, just as it was now. Padmé was sure never to forget that. 

No, those fears of doom would not come for her tonight, she thought then. For tonight she enjoyed the special kind of protection only one could provide. 

Sabé stirred under her touch and Padmé went to pull her hand away but her wrist was caught in warm fingers before she could. Looking up at her now her friend looked far more sober than she had the previous hours yet there was something more in her eyes. She could read it without a doubt, the words echoing in her mind for as long as she would live. _We are brave, your Highness_. Now, the firm expression was tainted with what Padmé believed to be sorrow or at least regret and there was a tug at her insides. 

When Sabé finally spoke, her voice was heavy with sincerity. 

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier. And I'm sorry for telling you to shut up." 

"Are you sorry for telling me to leave my husband, too?" 

"Not really," she admitted and gave a soft smile. 

Padmé returned it but added an eyeroll.

Of course she wished the person she valued above all else in the galaxy would support her relationship. But she wasn't about to make her friend lie to her so she could sleep better at night. 

"Padmé," Sabé drew her back to the moment. At the mention of her name Padmé felt her heart clench, clench around an empty spot where her dearest handmaidens had once been. The girls that had given up everything to stand beside her for her years of reign, who had vowed themselves to protect their home with their lives if Naboo called upon them, just as she had. The girls that had become her closest allies, remained her most trusted friends even after the title of Queen had been passed on. It had been her decision to let them go on their way and Padmé had let them go happily. But now, at home in a different system, surrounded by millions upon millions of lives at every given hour of the day, Padmé felt more alone than she ever had and in this moment she realises why. 

She looks down, right into those loving eyes. _We are brave, your Highness._

"I know you love him," Sabé says, her voice but a whisper, yet drowning out everything else around them. She's always had this effect on her. "But no love is worth your life."

Padmé has to press her lips together to keep her thoughts from spilling out, from tearing through her until she is nothing more than a pile of shreds, vaguely resembling the strong, capable woman she once was. But here, in this very moment, that tiny, fateful bit of weakness is more compelling than ever. Her heart is screaming in her chest, to let go, to please finally let go, here we she knows herself safe, and her head sternly insists that strength leaves no room for weakness because only through strength can she triumph. 

"Let's get you to bed, my sunshine." 

Her head wins. 

"If you asked, I would leave him in a heartbeat. I could be here, with you. And stay. If only you asked."

It always does. 

"I know you would."

Always will. 


End file.
